Self control
by Enx2103
Summary: Casey and derek are betting again. Casey thinks derek has no self control. What will casey do to prove shes right? Who will win this bet? READ&REVIEW!


**Self control**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything  
**AN**: Pretty random but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"No self control." She said putting her jacket on the coat hook.

"I do have self control Casey." He said following close behind her.

"Der, you'd jump on anything that's female and moves." She said turning and looking at him.

"That's a lie Case. If it were true, I would have fucked every girl at our school, which you know I haven't." He said putting his jacket up as well.

"Whatever." She said going into the kitchen.

"Come on Casey. You know you'd be _happy_ if I didn't have any self control." He said winking at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked sighing, bored with this conversation and deciding to make herself a sandwich.

"I mean if I'd be with _any_ girl I guess that involves you right?"He said smirking.

"As if, Venturi." She said with a look of disgust but secretly knowing she wanted him- bad.

"Whatever Case. But I do have self control." He said proudly leaning up against the counter.

"Wanna bet?" She said without thinking. But once the words slipped out of her mouth her eyes widened. This was going to be a problem.

"Oh Mcdoanld, are you saying what I think your saying?" He said even more cocky then before.

"I didn't-" Casey tried to explain.

"Backing down from a bet huh Case?" He said taking a bit of her sandwich.

"It wasn't- " She tried again.

"A bets, a bet Casey. You up for it, or do I win by default?" He said whipping mustered off of his mouth with his sleeve.

"First of all eww pig, you just infested my sandwich with your germs. And two you're on Venturi." She said with a smirk of her own.

"So how we doing this?" He asked hopping onto the counter.

"You'll find out tonight." She said before going upstairs.

Derek could only think of the possibilities.

**After dinner**  
-Knock Knock-

"Come in." he said. He was on his computer editing a new video. He turned and saw Casey clad in her PJs. Plaid red bottoms with a simple black tank top.

"What?" He asked.

"Remember the bet?" She asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah. So what's going to happen?" he asked with a smirk across his face suddenly interested.

"Well I might as well get this over with. Derek Venturi I'm going to seduce you." She said sighing.

He couldn't contain his laugher. "Are you serious case? How is that going to prove anything?"He said in between breaths.

She smiled."Well once I do, it'll show you have no self control, not even to your _step_ sister" she said emphasis on the word step. "Then I win. So, what are the wagers?" She asked.

"You do as I say for a week if I win. If you win," he said laughing once again " I'll take you on a shopping for the whole day. Well even go to Victoria secret if your up for it. Cause Casey come on how do you expect to 'seduce' in plaid pjs?"He asked with a devious look. "But then again it's not like you're going to win. Go head Case, hit me with your best shot." He said licking his lips leaning back into his chair.

"Before anything let's make it clear, what is considered you losing control?"

"As if it would happen but, I guess me touching you in anyway or if I kiss you or something." he said rolling his eyes. He really thought he was going to win.

"Alright." She said getting off the bed making her way towards him in the chair. "This is going to be easy." She said.

He looked at her expectantly while she stop in front of him. And then she did something he didn't think she was capable of. In one swift movement Casey was straddling his lap, her hands on her hips.

"Whoa." was all he said.

"What Venturi, is this a problem?" She said in a sly voice.

"Nope." He said looking away. Maybe this bet was a bad idea after all.

She leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck. "Still good right?" She whispered.

"Uh huh" he said. He didn't trust himself with real words. He might lose that way. He gripped the arm rest of his chair. He couldn't touch her. But he was so temped to put his hand on her waist, on that little sliver of skin that was showing since her tank top had risen up. Oh she was good.

"How about now?" She asked in the same low voice gilding her lips up his neck. Leave a soft kiss behind his ear.

"Yeah." he said. His head was spinning. How in the world could Casey have this effect on him?

"And how bout when I do this?" She asked kissing every part of his exposed neck. Leaving wet kisses on the base of his neck and blowing on it afterwards. He shuttered and he felt his heart speed up.

"You're still good right?" She asked smiling. He nodded slowly.

"Kay." She said running her finger through his hair lightly readjusting her position on his lap causing him to release a very low groan.

"You okay tuff guy?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"Fine." he said almost whispering. He was slightly embarrassed.

"You don't mind if I leave a mark do you?" She asked innocently. Her fingers trailing own his toned chest. He shook his head. He almost actually wanted her too. The same way he wanted to stake his claim with her by this point.

"Good." She said leaning in to his neck once again. She got to work gently biting and sucking on his sensitive skin till she left her mark. During the whole time Derek closed his eyes. She pulled back and examined her work. She smiled and kissed the same spot. "I'm pretty good if I say so myself. I don't think that's going away too easy."

He groaned. She was making this impossible.

"Something wrong Der?" She asked. This time her hand went underneath his tee shirt. His eyes opened to her icy touch, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"You seem tense." She said bitting her lip softly

"Nu huh" he said looking away.

"Oh, okay." She said smiling gently running her nails up and down his abs. Casey realized this was taking way too long, time to kick things up a bit. She still had to finish up this book she had been reading. She leaned in once again, but this time to his face. She left only centimeter away from his lips. She smiled. He was going crazy. She could see it in his eyes. She slowly licked her lips. Leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. She let her lips travel up his jaw until she reached his ear. "Der." She said, her voice practically begging him. It sounded like she needed him.

"Case." He breathed out.

By then Casey _felt_ him underneath her. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she liked it. Now she was the one wondering if this bet was a bad idea. She wasn't supposed to like this. It was only suppose to be part of the bet.

Suddenly Derek proved her right; he didn't have any self control. He gently and slowly removed his hands from the arm rest and brought them to her waist. He wasn't thinking, but what else is new. By now it wasn't about the bet, it was about wanting. She leaned in and kissed him. It was gentler then he thought she would be. Her lips a perfect match against his. He wanted to deepen the kiss but she pulled back.

"I won." she said softly, almost out of breath. She still had one hand under his shirt the other in his hair.

"Yeah, you did." He said, hopping she wouldn't get off of him now.

"Tomorrow, shopping?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah. Whatever you want." He said not looking away from her blue eyes.

"Kay." She said before leaving in for another quick kiss, and again pulling away once he tired to deepen in. She laid her forehead against his.

"Tease. Can I pick something out when we go to Victoria secret?"He asked smirking.

"Sure. But I hope you don't think you'll be seeing it." she said with a smirk of her own.

"A man can try, cant he?" He said before getting another kiss for himself, this time she parted her lips for him. Things soon heated up, Derek even felt Casey grind her hips down onto his.

"Uh…Casey." Came Lizzies voice at the door.

Casey pulled back, her face looked like a deer in headlights and Derek couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**AN:Review? **It was pretty hard to write the actual 'seducing' part since i, Myself am just a Dork. So review would be slightly, borderline Amazing =]


End file.
